


I'm alright with that

by bane_of_brooklyn



Series: Snippets of Malec [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergent, Fluff, M/M, because well it didn't happen like that :D, pure fluff, written after 2x11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 20:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11192523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bane_of_brooklyn/pseuds/bane_of_brooklyn
Summary: Just a cute fluffy scene that wouldn't leave me alone ;)





	I'm alright with that

After all the agony of the last couple of hours, the switch-back was surprisingly anticlimactic. A little light and then they just stood there. Valentine was immediately restrained by Jace and Luke, but Alec was frozen. He just stared at Magnus, who seemed shaken, but already his eyes started to regain their sparkle.

“Magnus?”, Alec whispered, nearly inaudible. Magnus looked up at Alec, careful relief showing on his face, before he went back to staring at his manicured and ringed fingers.

Alec sighed and strode towards him, stopping at the last moment, unsure. “Can I…?”, he asked, gesturing helplessly with his hands. Magnus nodded, looking up, and Alec hugged him tightly, burying his face in his hairline, kissing his temple and nuzzling his face. “I’m sorry, Magnus. I’m so, so sorry. I should have realized sooner, I….” “It’s ok, Alexander. You did realize, and you did save me. Just…don’t go.”

Alec nodded and kept holding onto Magnus, who in turn wrapped his arms around Alec’s waist, slightly pecking his neck rune and settling his face into the crook of Alec’s neck. Neither noticed the door closing behind the other Shadowhunters escorting Valentine back to his cell.

After a couple of minutes, Magnus mumbled softly: “Can you stay with me? I don’t want to be alone right now.” “Of course”, said Alec, “I’ll stay for as long as you want me to.” At that Magnus finally lifted his head, his lips quirking up to a slight smirk, but his eyes gazing longingly at Alec. “Careful there, darling. I might never let you leave.” “I’m alright with that”

**Author's Note:**

> visit me on tumblr <3 @bane-of-brooklyn


End file.
